Trick or Treat
by tragickk
Summary: Halloween at the Swan Residence. But with our clumsy Bella and it being "her time of the month" could things possibly get worse? Oh yes... Fun fic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So basically this was an idea that subtly but seductively danced in my head in the form of edward. squee I thought of it some time ago and finally have the guts and time to post it... SO here goes!

I ripped the top off of the bag — to actually... no avail, finally resorting to the scissors inside the drawer near the microwave. I made my way back to the living room where Charlie was situated, and poured the candy into the bowl i'd left on the coffee table. "We having chocolate and suckers for dinner tonight, Bells?" Charlie asked almost hopefully as I waded the plastic bag in my hands.

"No dad, i've got your trout and potatoes on the stove. This," I said picking up the bowl flowing in sweets "this is for the trick or treaters. It's Halloween remember? Pumpkins... Skeletons..."

Vampires. But they didn't only come out on the thirty first of October. And I knew that for a fact.

"Oh." he mumbled flipping the channel on to the game. I nodded to myself and set the bowl of candy at the foot of the stairs, feeling a strange wave of heat. It was unusually hot today in Forks. No rain, and for once it felt a little like Phoenix. I stress the word _little_. There wasn't even any sun! I tugged at the collar of my shirt, trying to get some fresh air between the cotton and my chest. I was surprised at how much I didn't like it... This heat. And I've felt worse...

I made my way to the kitchen to check on dinner and decided the fish could cook for a while longer, before heading back upstairs to change into a tank top. As I walked into the room my eyes fell on my backpack, laid on my bed. I changed into the top and peeled the sticker labeled "bite me" with a set of fangs Alice had slapped on me today.

I laughed when she so nicely pressed it on the strap this morning, and flushed when I saw Edward's reaction. He was less than pleased, and stared at his oblivious sister sternly. She still jumped up and down — Her own backpack splattered with sticker of different shapes saying other Halloween phrases.

What really drove Edward mad was at lunch when Alice passed out colored fangs at our table, forcing me to sport a pair of blue ones (because she thought I would look even more appetizing to her brother). I gave in and smiled sheepishly at the true vampire next to me who scowled.

The doorbell rang and I nearly jumped, tripping out the door and down a few steps. "Coming!" I called halfway there.

"Uh — Bells —"

My foot hit the foot of the stairs and I then realized why Charlie was trying to catch my attention.

_Squish_.

Charlie stared at me wide eyed and I could've sworn I saw a muffled laugh behind the door.

I had left the bag of candy in my car during this balmy weather and had only taken in out an hour ago, neglecting to put it in the fridge for a little bit of a cool down... So the chocolate was a little... Mushy.

My foot was in the bowl of now melted chocolate and my shoe was nearly submerged in the brown.

"Come in." I groaned. Edward slowly peered through the door and let himself in, faking surprise.

As if I didn't know he already saw the scenario in Charlie's mind. "What happened?" he pouted. I sighed and sat on a step behind me. Ow. My lower back ached. "Hello, Charlie." he greeted politely. Charlie snorted something and Edward looked back at me while I pulled my shoe off. "Looks... Appetizing." he said slowly.

"It wouldn't look good to you even if I hadn't stepped in it." I countered. "Dad, I'm going out to get candy." I informed.

"I'll go." Edward offered. I scrunched up my nose.

"I think the world could do without your insane driving for one night. Especially since there are little kids running around in the dark." I said under my breath. Charlie was still unaware of my boyfriend' crazy driving habits. He chuckled and I instantly felt bad. "I don't mean to be so rude..."I said quietly. He nodded. He and I both knew why I was suddenly so moody...

No I'm not pregnant!

Quite opposite actually... I'm menstruating. Probably why Edward offered to go. He probably needed a little air...

"I'm much faster." he continued.

"Pedestrians have the right of way." I mocked. He smirked before stepping out, and waved over his shoulder. I sighed again and stood, groaning at the feeling of being 'wet'. I checked the clock. Five. The kids would start coming soon, so I hurried upstairs to get another pair of shoes, leaving mine next to the bowl.

I rummaged through my closet, and selected another pair of sneakers, walking down the stairs carefully.

Not careful enough.

_Squish_.

"GAH!" I cried. Now my other foot was submerged in the candy. Charlie smirked. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, so you think its funny, huh?" I muttered bitterly, peeling my foot out of my shoe. I'll just go shoe less... They do that in some cultures... Right?

I took my two 'dirty' shoes and put them in the kitchen sink, absentmindedly scrubbing the gunk off with an old toothbrush.

"Bells?" Charlie called slightly alarmed.

"Wha — AH!" I exclaimed dropping the things in my hands and rushing towards the stove, turning it off. Charlie was already at my side, taking the pan and holding it near the back door, fanning the smoke out with the newspaper on the table. "Aw, geez dad, I'm sorry! I totally forgot —"

"'s okay Bells..." he coughed. I snatched the newspaper from him and fanned furiously at the burnt fish.

"Hello?!"

It was Edward who'd just gone through the front, now jogging into the kitchen. "What happened?" he demanded, snatching the pan from Charlie and rushing out the back door. I followed him, and Charlie shuffled behind me and watched anxiously. "Did anyone get hurt?" Edward asked sternly. Charlie and I both shook our heads and he set the pan down on the grass to cool. "Let's just leave this out here." he suggested and Charlie nodded, pressed his hands together and made his way back to the house to watch the game.

"This is just about the worst day ever..." I said sourly. Edward ran his hands along my neck.

"Cheer up now, love." he said trying to sooth me. It always managed to work somehow... As if he were my own Jasper in some way. I shrugged and made my way back into the house nearly tripping up the two steps, Edward luckily there to grasp my waist.

We got into the kitchen and poured the candy into a new bowl.

The doorbell rang and I hurried to get it, the candy in my hands.

"Bella!" Edward called, but I had already opened the door.

I knew he would've jumped in front of me if dad _wasn't_ there... and suddenly I was mad at him for not being in front of me when he could've.

"HOLY CROW!" I yelled as the eggs came flying at me, cracking against the door.

"Hey!" Charlie said voice low. He got up from his chair and made his way outside, trying to find the _idiots_ who egged me...

"You know what?!" I spat, scrapping the yolks from my hair. "I've had it! I've had it! I've had it! Edward, go home, because I highly doubt I'll be out of the shower before twelve o'clock MIDNIGHT!" I screamed stomping up the stairs, not failing to notice that I stepped into the bowl of chocolate gushy mushy. I _so_ should've took _that_ into the kitchen...

I furiously pulled the sock off my foot and squeezed it in my fist, feeling Edward's eyes bore into my back and I knew Charlie was still looking for the wretched kids who egged me...

I'm sure I had left my boyfriend dumbfounded, but at this moment I cared... a lot.

With Edward how could I not... I was in tears as I stepped into the shower. I absolutely hated being on my period... With my lack of proper perspective, and state of mind, and how Edward kept his distance... I couldn't wait until I turned into a vampire... None of this... _Discharge_.

But I was still fuming mad... He could've at least popped up at my side... He could've chased after those stupid boys. But _no_ he just stood there, and... did God knows what...

I changed and realized I had spent a long time in the shower... Charlie was already in bed. I checked the time. It was only eight. That wasn't right... He would be watching the game...

"Dad?" I called, straining to hear a reply.

It didn't come. I made my way down the stairs, and noticed the bowl was gone and the egg was cleaned up. "Dad? Edward?" I called. No one.

I spotted the note meant for me on the door.

_Gone to the station to place charges on boys. Be back soon. -Dad_

I ground my teeth. Stupid boys...

But where was Edward? Did he really take my words to he — Well of course not to there but... Did they really effect him? I frowned.

He could've at least left a note. I crossed my arms. Why didn't he leave a note? And why wasn't he here? In my room? He would've answered my call. He just left without a goodbye. I grew angry.

"Fine, _leave_ both of you. Men are pigs anyways." I said miserably, falling onto the couch. As second accumulated I grew even more furious with my boyfriend. At least my father had the nerve to do something. What did Edward do? He wanted to protect me from the big things like other vampires and werewolves, but he was too lazy to catch idiots who threw eggs at me and made me step in chocolate? Sick vampire...

Again. _Sigh_. The bell rang. I stood, feeling the ache in my lower stomach and flung the door open. "What?" I snapped. I realized I had to look down to see who I was addressing. There stood in a cape, tux, sleeked black hair, white makeup and fangs — a boy no older than four holding his bucket out at me, his parents standing back and watching their child sheepishly stand there, too shy to request candy.

My stare softened.

"Trick or treat." he said quietly, slightly afraid of my tone.

"Oh." I mumbled, blushing. I found the candy on the coffee table and grabbed a handful filling the little boy's bucket.

"Happy Halloween." he said, suddenly elated, bouncing down the steps, and tripping. He quickly stood back up, unperturbed and ran to his parents who waved at me in thanks. I smiled back awkwardly and closed the doors, eyes landing on the floor.

I stood there for quiet sometime before sluggishly moving up the stairs into my room, pulling out the silver cellphone Edward gave to me a few months back to use for calling any of them.

"Edward? Come over..." I whispered anxiously.

A/N: SO maybe I'll add more if you like... But I highly doubt you will... Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay. By "popular demand" I decided to write a second chapter. Hopefully it makes all you fangirls SQUEE on the inside, but if not... please don't bash me cowers**

**Lol, I failed to attach a disclaimer on the first chapter but here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer. She owns. These Characters. Oh yeah. (:**

My fingers fumbled with the the cloth of my shorts nervously as I awaited his arrival. It was eight forty-six. And counting. I sighed into the dark, and sat up a tad frustrated. I suppose my patience is effected by this... monthly cycle. I pulled the hair off my sticky back and laid it on my shoulder, pondering whether I should open the window or not — Oddly enough, deciding not to.

Truth be told, I often ignored normal fears. A boy just _burning_ to suck the life out of me. His blond brother who had a difficult time watching me live. Yeah, things like that. But normal was so boring...

But what makes everyone else scared? Ghosts? Clowns? Murderers...

I hardly thought of those. And they scared the life out of me. Something creepy and white floating, and all you can do is freeze — Mortified.

And then without warning — The lace curtains shifted, leaving me to yelp out in terror.

I clutched my heart. As the white light spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Bella." he breathed, quickly, already holding me. And I felt the safety of his arms, the iron of his skin, and grasped his neck.

"Oh, you." I sighed in relief.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked lightly laying me down on my bed.

"Uh... Yeah. I thought you were the flying Dutchman." I said, trying to breath at a normal pace.

"So sorry to disappoint." he laughed. And then I knew I had nothing to fear. That music escaping his lips. Thank God...

And then he was quiet next to me. I knew why. And I waited for him to speak, wondering if the frustration I held earlier would erupt soon. It did.

"You could've _blocked_ me from the eggs, vampire boy." I spat.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." The fury simmered below my skin. I could feel it. "And while you were at it, you could've at least warned me about the stupid chocolate bowl I was stepping into for the umpteenth time."

Quiet. Oh, yeah, Cullen?

"And then you _left_. Without saying goodbye." Suddenly I was very sad, a few tears escaping my eyes. I quickly brushed them away. "I know I shouldn't have been so... Angry with you... You _did_ get that stupid pan out of the house. Ugh, today couldn't have been any worse, really... First of all, it's hot! Second the chocolate and the shoes — And then there's the fact that I'm currently —" I let out an angry sigh.

"Bella." he said softly. I crossed my arms, staring at the ceiling. "You're disgusted with me aren't you?"

When he put it that way... No. Most definitely not.

"Disgusted isn't the word." I whispered. I checked out of the corner of my eye at his sad expression, and quickly sat up. "I'm just — Slightly... Upset. I'm just having a bad day, Edward." I assured, patting his arm. He stared at the pillow where my head had just been.

"I haven't made it any better..."

"No, no. It's not you, it's me. I promise. What with this stupid... Girl thing. Ugh. It must be so hard for you! I shouldn't even be angry for —" I stopped short, bowing my head. I felt him sit up too now, and he brushed the hair from my face, his cold fingertips soothing me.

"Tell me, Bella." he almost begged.

"Well... You should know. I mean —" Again, I stopped feeling the blush creep up. Again, I was making it harder for him. Darn me and my embarrassment!

"Bella." he urged smoothing the side of my face with his palm. I took pleasure in his touch, but turned away.

"I'm so embarrassed... I've made everything difficult for you." I muttered.

"So what else is new?" he chuckled. I glared at him, and he stopped with an apologetic smile.

"Ugh. This... Well... As if you don't know."

"Know what?" he asked, the curiosity in his tone too rehearsed. The boy was a gentlemen far too often.

"Edward..." I sighed again. He laughed and gently took my hand.

"Love, really." he pressed.

"Being on my —" I growled the rest under my breath. "That stupid dot used at the end of a sentence..."

"Oh." he nodded. See? He knows... He just loves to torture me... "And?"

"And... Whenever _this_ comes along... You're... Very distant." I said quietly, pathetically tracing circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. He remained quiet, of course. _Ahh,_ there's that irritation...

"You know why." he said carefully.

"I know. That's what frustrates me. I'm too selfish. I want you all the time. Even when it makes you... Uncomfortable."

"Is that what makes you embarrassed?"

"No..." I admitted. He waited for me to continue. "Talking about this... Is the... Embarrassing part."

And then he scooped me up, placing me into his lap, his mouth at my hair. "Don't be embarrassed." he pleaded, lips kissing the nape of my neck. I froze, getting goosebumps on my arms all too quickly. "I love you."

I struggled in his arms, to face him, and placed my hands on either side of his face. "Me more." And his mouth was at mine, moving slowly against my lips. I sighed, and pressed myself closer, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"You're not the only one who's selfish, Bella." he growled playfully in my ear, hands moving down my sides.

"Liar." I whispered breathlessly, pulling his face back to mine. My fingers knotted in his hair and he kissed me _too_ slow.

"So will you tell me?" he murmured against my lips. His fingers suddenly snaked up a few inches up my tank top and I moaned.

"Tell you what?" I panted.

He kissed me again before answering. "Why did you ask me to come? I was convinced —" Kiss "— You wanted me to stay away tonight..."

I pressed my lips gently to his before speaking. "Never." Again we kissed.

"Bella." he laughed. I kissed him playfully and pulled back reluctantly.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I was reminded of you."

"Oh? May I ask how?"

I kissed him eagerly.

"Yes."

And he kissed me this time.

"Well?" Impatient boy...

I sighed and laid back down, pulling him with me, and pressing my back into his chest, as he wrapped his cool arms around my waist. I yawned and left him hanging for a few minutes.

"A vampire was at my door." I shrugged, sleepily.

"What — Oh, Charlie could you have better timing?" And he was already closing the door to my closet.

I laughed openly. Silly Edward. I closed my eyes sleepily. And sure enough within a minute, Charlie peeked into my room. He scanned it of course, and I rolled my eyes as the door closed slowly. Once I was sure he was in his room I remained laying there and felt Edward _rush_ back to me.

"Bella, what do you mean —"

"Geez, Edward. Get a grip, It's Halloween. The poor kid stood there in his cape and fangs holding his bucket out to me too scared to say 'trick or treat.' It was terrifying, really."

He sighed and relaxed, so I did too, drifting into a peaceful slumber...

"Bella?" he asked urgently. I moaned quietly and rolled over to face him.

"Mmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

I snorted. "I was..." And then I fluttered my eyes back open.

"Oh, so sorry..." he muttered, stroking my hair in an attempt to get me to sleep.

"Why?" I yawned. I saw that coy smile creep onto his face...

"I just thought... Never mind. Good night, Bella." he sung.

"No." I huffed, propping up in my elbows. He smiled up at me sheepishly.

"I just... Enjoyed being selfish is all." he said, totally nonchalantly. I got a little too excited.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling brightly. He grinned and pulled me back down, so he could lay one on me. I moaned against his mouth, tangling his hair with my fingers again when he gently pulled away.

"Yeah. But maybe next time." he teased, subtly restraining my arms with his iron grasp. And he hummed my lullaby so I had no choice but to sleep.

"Trick or treat..." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly.

"I'm talking about you. You trick me and you treat me."

He snorted something unintelligible into my hair and kissed my shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Bella."

"Mhmm..."

**Author's Note: The end, thank you. (: REVIEW. It makes me HAPPY!! Maybe I'll do more holiday fics. jumps**


End file.
